Golden Star
by beebeeheaven
Summary: Semuanya sama seperti sebelumnya. Kecuali satu, pemuda emas dengan gelang kaki bermotif bintang di atas tempat tidur. JOHNNYxTEN/JohnTen/BL/Review juseyo :"))


**Golden Star**

.

.

.

.

I do not own any of these characters, I only own the story. Kesamaan dalam cerita ini hanya kebetulan belaka

.

.

.

.

Any form of **plagiarism** would not be tolerated. Please **report** to me immediately if you ever found a post that plagiarize this story

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

Itu bukanlah suatu dusta bahwa ini adalah kunjungan kesekian kali. Semuanya sama. Lentera-lentera merah berjajar, tidak membantu banyak menerangi ruangan yang remang-remang. Dupa aromatik mengeluarkan asap tipis melingkar dengan aroma yang misterius dan sensual. Kain-kain ungu, hitam, dan merah marun digantung di dinding-dinding sebagai dekorasi tanpa arti.

Semuanya sama.

Sama juga dengan meja tempat ia duduk. Ia selalu duduk di meja yang sama. Memesan segelas _brandy_ dan duduk dengan kaki menyilang. Kaki kiri di atas kaki kanan, seperti biasanya. Sama juga dengan bagaimana ia disuguhi kue kue kecil berbentuk lotus yang selalu ia tolak. Sama juga dengan foto yang ditunjuk setiap kunjungannya. Ia digiring ke ruangan yang sama seperti kunjungan pertama, kedua, ketiga. Semuanya sama.

Kecuali satu. Pemuda yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Tidak, tidak. Semuanya masih tetap sama. Rambut hitam eboni, kulit sawo matang, dan hidung mancung. Bibir tipis dengan ujung-ujung melengkung ke atas. Dan mata berbentuk almond―hampir menyerupai mata kucing dengan _eyeliner_ tipis. Sinar mata yang campur aduk hingga ia sendiri tidak mampu menerka―campuran yang aneh dari keluguan murni dan rasa ingin tahu dengan misteri yang tersimpan di balik kerling mata bak bintang.

Ia adalah bintang, permata, emas murni dalam wujud hidup.

"Kau datang lagi, Tuan."

Suara yang semanis madu, nyaris melodiknya sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi seolah-olah ini adalah pertama kali Youngho melihatnya, mendengarnya. Gelang kakinya berkericik saat ia mengayunkan kaki. Bahkan motifnya bintang. Satin dan sutra nyaris tembus pandang memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Beberapa gelang emas simpel menghiasi lengan. Ia indah.

"Apakah itu salah untuk mengunjungi Bintangku?"

Ia tersipu, rona merah tipis timbul di pipi sewarna keemasan.

"Aku kira kau tidak perlu mengunjungiku setiap minggunya, Tuan."

Youngho mendengus, duduk disampingnya. Tangannya menggamit tangan si pemuda, memandanginya dengan adorasi. "Kau cantik."

"Itu saja?" Ia berpura-pura sebal. "Aku cantik, itu saja? Tidak ada lagi?"

"Bukan begitu," Youngho terkekeh. "tapi aku tidak bisa menyebutkan semuanya sekarang karena aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemukan yang lain." bisiknya sambil mendorong pelan tubuh ringkih itu ke atas ranjang. Sutra dan satin sewarna perunggu dan kuning jatuh ke lantai.

Pemuda itu memekik kecil dengan merah merebak di pipi, berpura-pura terkejut. Bajingan, bisik Youngho. Berlagak naif tetapi kilatan matanya mencerminkan licik dan berbisanya ular beludak. Tetapi ia tetap kembali untuk _lebih._

Kecupan-kecupan seringan kupu-kupu mendarat di sepanjang leher. Tidak ada gigitan yang membekas, karena itulah peraturannya. Lagipula, ia terlalu ringkih untuk itu. Tangan mengusap area manapun yang terjangkau, ujung jemari meninggalkan jejak-jejak bara api. Ia panas dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Dunia berhenti berputar untuk sementara, karena dunia ada di bawahnya, merintih dan mengemis untuk sentuhan.

" _Beg."_

Dan ia, sang dunia, benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tolong, aku―," ia tersedak salivanya sendiri, hilang kemampuan membentuk kalimat yang utuh. Youngho mengecup air matanya, tidak membiarkannya jatuh ke atas bantal bulu angsa. Kakinya bergetar, bersandar di bahu Youngho yang kukuh ketika jarinya mencengkeram pinggul ringkih sang pemuda. Untuk sesaat, Youngho merasa ia telah menjadi raja dunia. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan ia merasa ia tengah melayani seorang titisan dari dewa itu sendiri.

Youngho mengecupi pahanya, turun ke betis, lalu ke pergelangan kakinya yang dihiasi gelang emas bermotif bintang. "Jangan," pintanya di sela-sela rintih dan desah. Tapi ia mengabaikannya, mengecup punggung kaki dan pergelangan kakinya sekali lagi sebelum mengistirahatkan tungkai itu di bahu dan mempercepat gerakan pinggul. Youngho tidak merasa salah melihat pemuda itu terhenyak untuk sedetik.

Pemuda itu klimaks lebih cepat dua menit sebelum Youngho, mulut membuka, mata menutup erat. Ia Ia mengantarkannya terbang ke luar angkasa, menumpai galaksi dan bintang-bintang lain. Tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Di antara bintang-bintang.

Masih terengah-engah, ia mencari bibir pemuda itu.

"Jangan," jemari lentiknya menahan bibir pria dengan rambut cokelat gelap tetap di tempat. "Itu bagian dari perjanjian, ingat?"

Ia sudah bergerak memunguti pakaiannya ketika Youngho akan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda berkulit keemasan dan berambut eboni. Mematikan dupa dengan satu tiupan dan mengibaskan tangan hingga asap tipis melingkar melebur bersama udara, menutupi aroma seks yang pekat. Memasukkan tiga lembar uang seratus dolar ke dalam dompet bermotif macan tutul.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

Dan Youngho tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan yakin. "Untuk semuanya."

"Katakan itu pada pemilik, bukan padaku, Tuan."

Ia menelan ludah. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Pemuda itu menggumam, masih enggan membalik badan untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apakah kau mau keluar dari sini? Dari tempat ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Youngho menelan ludah. "Maukah kau keluar dari sini denganku? Aku bisa menebusmu keluar dan memberikan semua akomodasi yang kau perlukan."

"Atas dasar apa? Mengasihaniku?" Suaranya dingin, kejam, dan membunuh. Sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Berhenti bersikap seolah aku tidak berdaya. Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau kira. Aku bukan boneka yang hanya bisa duduk diam dan pasrah, Tuan."

"Bukan begitu," Pria itu terdiam. "Ini mungkin terdengar konyol tapi aku tidak hanya memandangmu sebagai―,"

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengatakan itu cinta," Ia memandangnya dingin. "Aku cukup sadar bahwa kau bukan mencintaiku, tapi tubuhku. Itu tidak dihitung sebagai cinta. Itu nafsu, dan itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang ada. Salah kira bahwa nafsumu itu cinta."

Youngho menghela nafas. "Aku yakin itu bukan nafsu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Pemuda itu melangkah maju, menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan congkak. Memuntahkan racunnya yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik tipu daya tatapan tanpa dosa. "Banyak pria lain memujiku cantik dan berkata mereka mencintaiku selain kau."

"Tolong pikirkan lagi," mohon Youngho, nyaris berlutut di kaki pemuda bergelang bintang. "Aku berbeda dengan pria-pria lain."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Aku tidak cukup percaya padamu, Tuan. Terlalu banyak pria mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Maaf. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Sesi berikutnya akan mulai setengah jam lagi."

Ia benar-benar membuka pintu keluar ruangan, menoleh ke arah Youngho untuk yang terakhir kali. Kilat mata dinginnya menghilang bersama dengan setiap langkah bergemerincingnya. Sorot mata naif sebagai pelapis licik dan racun ular beludak kembali.

"Datanglah kembali minggu depan, Tuan Youngho."

"Ten―"

Tapi pintu sudah ditutup, dan Ten, pemuda bintang berkulit emas telah hilang.

Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Itu bukanlah suatu dusta bahwa ini adalah kunjungan kesekian kali. Semuanya sama. Lentera-lentera merah berjajar, tidak membantu banyak menerangi ruangan yang remang-remang. Dupa aromatik mengeluarkan asap tipis melingkar dengan aroma yang misterius dan sensual. Kain-kain ungu, hitam, dan merah marun digantung di dinding-dinding.

Semuanya sama.

Sama juga dengan meja tempat ia duduk. Ia selalu duduk di meja yang sama. Memesan segelas _brandy_ dan duduk dengan kaki menyilang. Kaki kiri di atas kaki kanan, seperti biasanya. Sama juga dengan bagaimana ia disuguhi kue kue kecil berbentuk lotus yang selalu ia tolak. Sama juga dengan foto yang ditunjuk setiap kunjungannya. Ia digiring ke ruangan yang sama seperti kunjungan pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat. Semuanya sama.

Kecuali satu. Pemuda yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Pemuda dengan rambut eboni, kulit sewarna sepuhan emas, dan hidung mancung. Bibir serupa kucing dan mata berkilat lugu sebagai tipu daya menyembunyikan licik dan racunnya ular beludak. Gelang kaki bermotif bintang bergemerincing setiap ayunan kakinya. Yang seolah-olah bagai bintang baru di galaksi, emas murni dalam wujud hidup.

"Kau datang lagi, Tuan."

Sama seperti sebelumnya.

 _ **-FIN-**_

.

.

.

.s

Edit: If you're wondering, this fic is about **prostitution** guys

Halo! Saya baru pertama kali ini mempost fic di FFN walopun punya acc uda lama banget heuheu. I hope you guys like this fic and give it lots of love! **Tolong banget banget kasih opini, kritik, saran yang jujur tentang cerita-cerita saya supaya saya bisa menulis lebih baik ke depannya. Just str8 up salty or spicy is totally OK selama membangun!** Thankyouuu

Love

BeeBeeHeaven


End file.
